She's a Flirt
"She's a Flist" (그녀는 바람둥이야, geunyeoneun baramdungiya) is a song by Baby Soul and Kei, featuring Dongwoo of INFINITE. It is the seventh track in Lovelyz's first studio album, Girls' Invasion Lyrics |-Hangul= 바람을 핀다 했죠 그대가 말이에요 나 없인 안 된다고 말했던 그대가요 그 여자 소문은요 참 어이가 없죠 말하기 더러운걸요 그 여자는 바람둥이야 왜 그걸 모르죠 그 여자는 남자가 많아 왜 혼자 모르죠 머리부터 발끝까지 다 그녀는 거짓말인걸요 Oh baby정신 좀 차려요 My boy 친구는 얘기하죠 그런 놈 잊으래요 그런데 잘 안돼요 사랑이 또 뭐라고 나도 바람 필래요 더 멋진 남자와 그대도 내 맘 알겠죠 그 여자는 바람둥이야 왜 그걸 모르죠 그 여자는 남자가 많아 왜 혼자 모르죠 머리부터 발끝까지 다 그녀는 거짓말인걸요 Oh baby 정신 좀 차려요 My boy 지쳐 가는 마음 돌아선 향기 다 모든 게 낯선 바보처럼 믿을 수 없던 나 그녀에게 남자란 허전한 시간을 달래는 순간의 장난감 일뿐 그 이상의 의미 없는 혼자만의 환상의 꿈 깨어나길 바라는 눈치 내가 모를 리 없지 굳이 불길한 예감은 언제나 확신이 된단 말 마치 확인하듯 말도 안되게 다른 여자를 보고 미련하게 손 안에 너를 묻어 I can’t take you 나 같은 여자를 어디서 만날 수 있나요 나 같은 사랑을 어디서 해볼 수 있나요 죽을 만큼 사랑했는데 보답이 고작 이건가요 Oh baby 내게 돌아와요 My boy |-|Romanization= barameul pinda haetjyo geudaega marieyo na eobsin an doendago malhaetdeon geudaegayo geu yeoja somuneunyo cham eoiga eobtjyo malhagi deoreoungeollyo geu yeojaneun baramdungiya wae geugeol moreujyo geu yeojaneun namjaga manha wae honja moreujyo meoributeo balkkeutkkaji da geunyeoneun geojitmaringeollyo Oh baby jeongsin jom charyeoyo My boy chinguneun yaegihajyo geureon nom ijeuraeyo geureonde jal andwaeyo sarangi tto mworago nado baram pillaeyo deo meotjin namjawa geudaedo nae mam algetjyo geu yeojaneun baramdungiya wae geugeol moreujyo geu yeojaneun namjaga manha wae honja moreujyo meoributeo balkkeutkkaji da geunyeoneun geojitmaringeollyo Oh baby jeongsin jom charyeoyo My boy jichyeo ganeun maeum doraseon hyanggi da modeun ge natseon babocheoreom mideul su eopdeon na geunyeoege namjaran heojeonhan siganeul dallaeneun sunganui jangnangam ilppun geu isangui uimi eomneun honjamanui hwansangui kkum kkaeeonagil baraneun nunchi naega moreul ri eobtji guji bulgilhan yegameun eonjena hwaksini doendan mal machi hwaginhadeut maldo andoege dareun yeojareul bogo miryeonhage son ane neoreul mudeo I can’t take you na gateun yeojareul eodiseo mannal su innayo na gateun sarangeul eodiseo haebol su innayo jugeul mankeum saranghaenneunde bodabi gojak igeongayo Oh baby naege dorawayo My boy |-|English= You cheated on me, You told me so You who said you couldn’t be without me The rumor about that girl, I’m really dumbfounded Just talking about it feels dirty That girl is a flirt, Why don’t you know about it? She has a lot of men, Why don’t you know? She’s all a lie from head to toes Oh baby come down to earth my boy My friends of course told me to forget you But I just can’t, What is love again I want to cheat too, I want to cheat on you With more handsome men, You know how it feels too right? That girl is a flirt, Why don’t you know about it? She has a lot of men, Why don’t you know? She’s all a lie from head to toes Oh baby come down to earth my boy My heart getting tired, That perfume wheeling around I couldn’t believe anything like an idiot To her men are only toys to occupy her free time That doesn’t have more meaning than that I know everything about that look wanting to wake up I’ve always felt something was wrong Like a fool trying to deny the truth I kept you by my side while I saw other girls I can’t take you Where can you meet a woman like me? Where can you have a love like me? I loved you to death but you didn’t give me more Oh baby come back to me my boy Category:Songs Category:Girls' Invasion